Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 8$ and $y = 6$. $3$ $x$ $ + 6$ $y$ $ + 5$
Answer: Substitute $8$ for ${x}$ and $6$ for ${y}$ $ = 3{(8)} + 6{(6)} + 5 $ $ = 24 + 36 + 5 $ $ = 65$